kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Please Take A Look
is the eightieth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Seirin’s second years go through a hard practice even though it’s their day off. Once they are done, they are confronted by a soaking-wet Momoi. She asks them where Tetsuya is, and they are left speechless by the situation. Tossing her towel, Riko takes charge—she texts Kagami and tells the other boys to go run laps in the rain. She and Momoi will wait in the gym for Kuroko. When Kuroko returns, a crying Momoi throws herself on him. Secretly, the other first years hate Kuroko for garnering such a reaction from Momoi. After she’s calmed down a little bit and the second years have returned from their run, she tells her story. In the Interhigh semifinals and finals, she stopped Aomine from playing. She told the coach that he had injured his elbow in his match against Kise. Kuroko explains that the Generation of Miracles have one weakness—their talent is too great; if they exert too much, they may damage their bodies. An enraged Aomine later confronted her about it. He told her she shouldn’t have interfered—he didn’t need her to protect him. She tried to reason with him, but he wouldn’t listen to her and finally told her never to show her “ugly face” around him again. Upset, she threw her books at his face and ran away. Although Aomine called out to her, she still didn’t turn back. After hearing her story, a confused Kagami speaks up. He tells her if she loves Kuroko, it shouldn’t matter what Aomine thinks of her. Momoi bursts into fresh tears, stating it’s different from the way she likes Tetsu—she can’t leave Aomine alone since there’s no telling what he’ll do. All the boys accuse Kagami of making her cry. Kuroko sighs and tells Kagami he lacks the delicacy to handle these situations. Kagami can’t believe Kuroko is also lecturing him about girls. Kuroko softly pats Momoi’s head and tells her that Aomine doesn’t hate her. It’s all right, and Aomine’s probably looking for her right now. He’ll accompany her back. Before Momoi leaves, Riko asks her another question. She now understands why Aomine didn’t play, but she can’t understand why the other two members of the Generation of Miracles didn’t participate in the final games. Momoi answers that Akashi is the reason for this. Muk-kun (referring to Murasakibara) always listens to Akashi; when Akashi asked him not to play, he listened to him. Furthermore, Akashi explained his reasons at a press interview; he stated that the game wouldn’t have been interesting if he had played. After hearing this, Seirin acknowledges the monstrous strength of the Generation of Miracles. Before heading back, Kuroko takes Momoi to a park to show her his new technique. He tells her it’s a good way for her to make up with Aomine. She takes a defensive stance, but she is unable to see or stop Kuroko’s drive. Realizing his new skill’s potential, she fearfully thinks that once he’s perfected it, no one will be able to stop him. Finally, as they are walking back, Momoi tells Kuroko she’ll be fine on her own. She asks him to promise that they’ll all (the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, and Momoi) play basketball together soon. He promises they will. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured None Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko’s Vanishing Drive (unnamed at this point) Navigation